Lies,drinks and LOVE
by linkinparkgirl1989
Summary: Chad has problems,he can hide them from everyone, except Sonny... How will she help him? I'm not too good at the summary, luckily I'm better at stories...
1. Drunk

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

Sonny was watching the Mackenzie Falls table from her seat at the So Random! Table on the other side of the cafeteria. She had been watching for a while now, not looking away whenever Chad randomly threw a glare her way. She had every right to look their way, it was a free country!

She actually wasn't looking at Chad, at least not this time. She was staring at the girl next to him and trying to remember if she had ever seen her before.

**Sonny's POV**

I know that face, altough I cant say from where.

But that's not what bothers me the most. What bothers me is that she's totally flirting with Chad. She not even attempting to hide it.

The weirdest thing was that Chad didn't seem to notice. Except for the occasional glare at me he didn't even look up from his plate, he didn't speak to anyone.

I began to wonder if something was wrong.

**Chad's POV**

I just sat there at the table, playing with my food. I didn't want to eat, Why should I?

I felt miserable today, after yesterday night I couldn't care less.

I shot Sonny a glare everytime I saw her staring at me with that sympatetic look, Chad Dylan Cooper does not need sympathy!! Although I wouldn't mind a little company, I'm not going to let some Random stay with me out of sympathy. I hated that word!

Yesterday my parents left again. I'm working all day long, every day, 24/7 and what happens with the money I make? My low-life parents go on holiday, they buy expensive cars,..

What do I get in return? They just leave me all alone, with no one to run to when I get scared in that huge mansion all by myself. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper get's scared, not like a little kid, I mean i'm not afraid of the dark but it's just I keep thinking like what if I die, who will come looking for me or just what if I get sick, who will be there to drive me to the hospital?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sonny stand up and walk my way.

What was she doing? She knew she couldn't just walk to the Mackenzie Falls table with no good reason and thrust me if it concerned a random no reason would ever be good enough for my cast mates.

As soon as she caught their attention they all started glaring at her, even the guest star of this week started glaring. Funny cause about a moment ago I heard her saying something about going to school together with Sonny in Wisconsin. I don't even know what her name is... something that sounded like something alcholic.. sherry maybe? Pff, I don't know and I don't care! It just reminded me that I could use another drink.

I started off this morning with pure vodka just to get out off bed, I know underage drinking blahblahblah...

It made me feel better, not so alone. Well at least for a while, the effect wore of about an hour ago...

I put my head in my hands in an attempt to try and stop the headache that had followed the effect of the alcohol. Suddenly I felt a hand tugging on my arm. I looked up to see my cast mates glaring at something, someone...

As I looked next to me I saw Sonny standing there. I gave her my typical and famous Chad Dylan Cooper charming smile or at least I tried to. That wasn't really working so well today...

She pulled me out of my chair and led me into her dressing room. I couldn't do anything but follow, it was like my legs wouldn't let me do anything else.

She didn't wait for me to settle down before she started asking questions.

"Cooper, what do you think you're doing? Whats wrong with you? Are you drunk? Or just hangover?" she yelled at me.

The questions kept banging through my head. "I don't know.."

" Stop lying Cooper, if anybody knows what is going on, it should be you!" she said a little softer this time. I guess she noticed how I winced at the first 4 questions.

"I had a few drinks, nothing much.." or rather a few bottles but I'm not going to tell her that. I didn't want Sonny to think of me as some drunk. I was pretty sure that that would ruin every little chance I had of her becoming my girlfriend.

**Sonny's POV**

He had a few drinks, a few drinks. How could he be so calm about this?

I could see he was lying. He kept trying to look me in the eyes as if trying to reassure me that I shouldn't worry.

" Chad" I said as sweet as I could. "Is something wrong? You can tell me, you know that don't you?"

I could see him looking suspicious at me, I knew that right now he was struggling inside himself on wether he should tell me or not.

" you know I'd rather see you smiling Chad, even if it would be laughing at me." I started breaking down. I know that maybe I went a little bit over the line with that last one but I meant it. I.., well I liked Chad and I don't want to see him hurt.

" My parents left again. I felt alone.." that was all he said. As he looked up at me from underneath his eyelashes, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I just ran to him and gave him a big hug. He had put his thrust in me, that meant so much to me.

**Chad's POV**

She was hugging me!!

I started feeling a little bit better at once so I put my arms around her too. This was just what I needed.

**I hope you liked it and if you would like to you can review. If anybody has a suggestion for the next chapter just mention it, I might use it.**


	2. Promises

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own SWAC , if I did Sonny and Chad would be married and having babies by now...**

**Sonny's POV**

I felt Chad's warm arms around me and I just couldn't help but smile. I knew this wasn't the right time for a smile but something in that touch made me so happy.

I let go of him, because I had to. I still had some questions to ask him.

"Chad?" I looked at him and I could see the red lines under his eyes. I wish there was something I could do for him.

"I'm sorry Sonny, I shouldn't have bothered you with this, it's my problem not yours.." he said softly.

" No Chad, I'm glad to help. It's just... If I'm going to help I need you to trust me completly." I hesitated at the last word, I knew I was asking a lot of him.

**Chad's POV**

Completly? I built up so many walls over the years I'm not even sure that I still have the ability to trust anyone...

I let out a loud sigh as I felt the headache getting worse. Sonny immediatly rushed over to my side. I looked up to her again. I didn't want sympathy but somehow I felt at ease since it was Sonny who was taking care of me. It felt like she truly meant it.

"Sonny, I think I can trust you. But you can't tell anyone about this. I mean Mr. Condor would just fire me if he found out that I've been drinking on the job and don't get me started on what a field day tween weekly would have if this got out..."

"If you promise me you won't drink anymore, you've got a friend now" she said. I wished that she could be so much more but for now I'd settle with friend. I had other problems to deal with.

We left the dressing room and I strolled back to the cafeteria while Sonny took the other way, I guess so it didn't look too obvious.

I got back to my table and the minute I sat down my cast started asking me what Sonny wanted, they could be so nosy

I just sat there untill they stopped asking questions,I still didn't feel like talking to anyone, anyone except Sonny.

**This was just a little filler, next chapter little more Channy :)**

**Again, any ideas? Just mention them and I might use them.**


	3. Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**Chad's POV**

I was just wallowing in pity for myself again with my glass of whisky, I know I promised Sonny but it was harder then I thought. By the way what could one glass do but make me forget a little bit of my loneliness. Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. As soon as I opened the door Sonny barged in. "Sonny what are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" I said while looking at her interrogatively. I noticed she was carying a sleeping bag and a big backpack, I wondered if she was planning on sleeping here when she answered me.

**Sonny's POV**

" I'm keeping you company." I said, I figured since him being lonely was one of the reasons he started drinking it might help if I kept him company. I convinced my mother that it was for a good cause and that I would be careful. That I was going over there to help him, it was not like I was going to sleep with him or anything. I'd be a good girl and sleep in an entirely other room.

I turned around to see Chad staring at me like he couldn't believe what I just said. Since he wasn't moving I took the liberty too look around he mansion a little bit. I put down my sleeping bag and backpack in what I assumed was the living room. Untill further notice I expected to be sleeping here since I didn't know if he had a spare room for me. I expected to see more of Mackenzie falls in here but up untill now I didn't see anything related to the show he spoke so highly about. Maybe it was all lies, with every room I entered the feeling that I didn't know the real Chad just grew. I wondered if any of his cast mates have been here. Right when I entered the kitchen I heard him moving again, he was coming my way.

**Chad's POV**

I had been standing at the door for a while now when I got myself together again. I must've looked like a complete fool. But how would you be if the girl you liked showed up on your doorstep and claimed that she was keeping you company for the night, maybe even more. I didn't have a chance to ask her anything else yet so I decided to go look for her, she couldn't be far.

I found her in the kitchen staring at the counter, she looked in shock as she gazed at the counter. I followed her gaze and landed on the glass of whisky I was holding before she showed up.

" Chad, how could you?" she said while turning to me. She looked angry so I backed up a little bit before answering. "It was just one Sonny and really I didn't even take more than a sip yet." I anxiously awaited her reply.

" I trusted you Chad, you promised me." at this point she started sobbing. What have I done? I don't want her to cry. But then she picked herself up again and looked at me with a determined gaze.

She walked towards the counter and emptied the glass in the sink. I watched her as she flushed the leftovers away with some more water. She turned around and spoke again " well it looks like I was right to come here, you seriously need my help. Now if you'd mind showing me where I can sleep so I can go unpack."

I showed her the way to the guest room next to my bedroom. We had other ones but I liked the idea of having her in the room next to me. I offered to help her unpack but she declined, instead I started gathering blankets and a pillow to start making the bed. For a while we didn't say a word but when we were done I sat down on the bed and she sat down next to me. She spoke first. " I had expected to see more of Mackenzie falls here, like a whole room dedicated to the show or something." she smiled as she said the last part.

"Well.. do you have a room dedicated to So Random! At your mansion then?" I replied.

"No... But I don't have a mansion either." I chuckled as she said that last part. She smiled at me. "I live in a appartment with my mom. Don't you remember? You've been there before. You're the one who kicked down my door remember. My mom is still mad at you for that." I could feel myself blushing as I remembered the incident. I just freaked out at the thought of Sonny being in danger so I acted irrational. Well it isn't irrational if you love that person, but Sonny didn't know that.

" want to watch some television?" I said to change the subject.

"ok"

**Sonny's POV**

He was so cute when he blushed. I wondered if I could make him watch So Random! That would be so funny to see. I stood up and gave him a hand to pull him of off the bed. As he stood up we came so close to eachother. I froze as I looked up into his eyes. There he stood not even an inch away and looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes. Even at his worst he still looked amazing. I could feel his chest almost touch mine everytime he breathed in. I could've stayed like that forever lost in his eyes but I had to snap out of it. I'm here to help him, not fall in love...

" sorry, I... " I froze when he put his hand on my schoulder. "it's nothing Sonny. I don't mind..." he winked at me and left the room. I stood there for a while thinking it through...

Did he really say what I think he did or did I imagine it?

**Chad's POV**

I went downstairs and waited for Sonny in the livingroom. I know I left her stunned but I couldn't help it. I was just so into the moment and then she backed up. I didn't know what else to do.

I watched some television untill I heard Sonny coming down the stairs. " what are you watching?" she asked. I just smiled and motioned her to sit next to me. We watched a rerun of ugly betty. It's not something I would watch but I know that Sonny likes it.

The evening past quickly, I noticed Sonny had fallen asleep on my schoulder and I gave her a kiss on her forehead. I picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. By the time I reached her bedroom she started waking up. I put her down on the bed but it was too late. She sat up right and looked at me as if she wondered why I was here.

"Thank you Chad" she whispered softly. I looked at her and said "No Sonny, thank you for being here for me. I don't know what I would do without you" she looked at me with her big brown eyes and closed them again. "I love you, Sonny" I whispered but she was already asleep.

I went to my bedroom and just layed awake for a while thinking about her and me, us. I hope that someday she'll realize how much I love her.

**Was it any good? I'll be updating whenever I can but I'm probably not going to be able to write the next week. Busy,busy,... **


	4. Family ties

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon, wondering who was cooking. I quickly went down the stairs to see a shocking sight. Chad Dylan Cooper cooking, all by himself. I didn't know he could cook I would have expected him to have a personal chef and a lot of maids but I guess there was a lot I didn't know about what I liked to call the real Chad.

I entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. I looked at him cooking silently. I didn't say a word because I didn't want to destroy the magic I guess. There was just something so wonderful about it, I just couldn't help but smile. I sat there for a while when he suddenly turned around and smiled back at me. " hungry?" he asked as my stomach growled loudly. I nodded in return.

As we sat at the table eating I asked him some questions about his family.

" Are you an only child?"

"No, I have an older sister Shanice but I haven't seen her since I was 11. she's a lot older." he replied.

" How come you don't hear from her?"

" She can't stand our parents either, they were always fighting and so she left as soon as she turned 18. I heard that she has a son now though. I intend to go visit her as soon as I'm 18." he said that last part so determined.

"Why wait untill you're 18" I asked again.

"My parents won't let me visit her, if they throw me out of the house now I have nothing. If I'm 18 I'll be able to take care of myself 'cause all of the money I make will go to me from then on."

" When are you turning 18?"

"Next month."

" And how long will your parents be gone?"

" Two more months... what are you trying to say?"

"Why wait? You could go see your sister today! Your parents won't know they're gone now and by the time they come back they won't be able to hurt you anymore cause you can live on your own then." I explained."

I waited for a moment while he just sat there looking shocked.

After a long silence he replied "I can't believe I didn't think of that myself!

" Do you know how to contact your sister or where she lives, anything?"

"Before she left she gave me a little note with a number on it. She told me to call her if I was in trouble or something." he said quitly.

" well then call her!" I screamed excitedly.

He ran up the stairs and came back with a little note and his cellphone.

I awaited anxiously as he dialed the number. We both held our breath as the phone rang.

**Chad's POV**

" Chaddie?" she answered. I didn't know what to say, I should have prepared this better. " Is something wrong? What happened?" I could hear the fear in her voice. " Nothing is wrong Shanice, I just missed you I guess. I've been missing you since you left." I said quitly. "I'm sorry Chaddie but I had to leave, you know that. It was hard for me too, you don't know how many times I wondered how you were doing and if I couldn't have taken you with me when I left but Brad assured me that I did the best thing and that you would be fine. Don't tell me that they have been treating you just as bad..." I sighed. I didn't want to tell her how bad things had been but I had too. " They have, but don't worry I had help from a very good friend." I smiled at Sonny. " I am doing better now. Mom and dad are on vacation with my money and they won't be back before my birthday so I wanted to meet you if that's okay..." I patiently awaited a reply. " I would like that very much Chaddie, I have been waiting for years to see you again." We spoke about the details of our reunion and when I put down my phone I saw Sonny looking at me expectantly.

I smiled at her and asked her "Sonny, would you like to meet my sister?" She smiled and just nodded. That was all I needed. I was so happy I stood up and gave Sonny a kiss on her cheek before I left the kitchen. From the corner of my eye I could see her putting a hand on her cheek. I was thrilled about her reaction but I had a trip to plan. I immediatly ordered two plane tickets for our trip to Belgium. First class of course, it would be a long trip so we might as well choose comfortable seats.

**Sonny's POV**

He kissed me! On my cheek but still, he kissed me! I didn't realise my hand was still on my cheek but I just couldn't believe that it was real. His lips were so soft, like the lips of an angel. I shook it off and started cleaning off the table and doing the dishes. I couldn't face him yet I was still blushing from that kiss.

I was once again reliving the moment when Chad entered the room. "I already ordered our tickets and booked a hotel. If all goes well we should be there in 36 hours so let's get packing." he said.

" uh, Chad. Where exactly are we going? You didn't tell me anything yet."

" Oh. I'm sorry Sonny, I'm just so excited. We're going to Belgium. My sister lives in Hasselt but I arranged for us to stay in a hotel nearby. I don't want to bother her with us staying at her house."

" Oh ok, that's fine I guess." I smiled at him and hoped he wouldn't notice the doubt in my voice. It's not that I didn't want to go but I didn't know what to expect and I never liked suprises. Maybe she didn't want him to bring anyone or maybe something bad would happen during the trip.

Chad interrupted my thoughts " We should go pack and maybe we should do some shopping, I don't know what weather it will be in Belgium."

I replied with a simple "ok".

**I hope you liked it. I chose Belgium because I live there and I tought that if I lived in the USA and I wanted to run away as far as possible I would go to a little country in Europe where my parents would never look and well Belgium is a little country in Europe that most people in the USA don't even know exists. :D but now you do!**


	5. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**Sonny's POV**

Chad insisted that we would go shopping before our trip to Belgium. Luckily it was spring break so we had two weeks off. I could have thought of other ways to spend my two weeks away from the studio but I wanted to be there to support Chad. Oh well, spending two weeks together with Chad wouldn't be that bad. Maybe he would realize how much he likes me or even loves me.. oh who am I kidding. I should be glad if we could even be friends.

First we had some shopping to I could expect from Chad, he woke me up at 6 a.m. And told me to get ready because we would be going to have to drive about an hour to get to the mall he wanted to go to. I could've expected that we wouldn't be going to the local mall. He had asked them to open up early for us, well for him. He is Chad Dylan Cooper, that does open a lot of doors.

As I was getting ready, Chad came to the door asking me what I wanted to eat for breakfast. I still couldn't get used to him cooking. There were a lot more things I discovered about Chad. I discovered that he dislikes jell-o for some strange reason. When I asked why he said something like " feels all jiggly wiggly in your mouth". He has more hairproducts than me, oh well that didn't really suprise me that much. I had a feeling I was going to discover much more about Chad.

I walked into the kitchen for breakfast. While we were eating Chad explained that he had read that Belgium was a cold country so we would need some winter coats, maybe some sweaters and other winter clothing. I was wondering how I was going to pay for all that when Chad answered my question for me. "You don't have to worry about anything Sonny, I'll pay for everything." he said soothingly. " I'm already thankful that you're coming with me."

******

Chad's limo arrived at the mall. When I stepped out of the limo I was suprised to see the building. It was huge!

I followed Chad inside. It looked even bigger on the inside. We started shopping for winter clothing and all the bags were immediatly taken away by employees of the mall and taken to the limo I guess. It felt great going shopping without carrying any bags or having to worry about the budget.

I was suprised when Chad pushed me into a store filled with beautiful dresses. I looked at Chad " you should have a nice gown, we might have to go to a party. You should always be prepared for the unexpected ." he said as he kept on walking.

He stopped to take a look at a beautiful purple strapless gown. "try it on" he said when he saw me watching. He handed the dress to me and I walked towards the dressing room, it was truly a dressing room with lot's of mirrors. This must be a really fancy store.

I started putting on the dress.

**Chad's POV**

I was waiting for Sonny to come out of the dressing room. It was a fancy store but Sonny definantly deserved something fancy. I hadn't touched a bottle of liquor since her little intervention. I never felt better. She had been staying with me for a couple of days now and I enjoyed every moment of my time with her. I was thinking about making a detour through Paris on our way back from Belgium. I wondered if I could suprise her with that when I heard Sonny come out of the dressing room.

She looked stunning! I couldn't help myself, I just stared. She looked at me waiting for my reaction. "you.. you look beautiful Sonny." She smiled at my answer and made a little twirl. She was even more beautiful with that little blush on her cheeks. I couldn't keep my eyes of off her.

**Sonny's POV**

When he said I looked beautiful I could feel my cheeks getting warmer. I made a little twirl to show off the dress. He was still staring at me so I excused myself and entered the dressing room again to change into my normal attire. I took another glance at the dress, it was truly beautiful. I picked it up and walked out of the dressing room.

I felt two hands quickly pushing me back into the dressing room. " Chad what are you doing??" I yelled. Chad put his hand on my mouth. "shh" he whispered. " the mall opened and some crazy fan-girl recognised me. We'll have to hide in here till they're gone." at that moment he realised he still had his other hand on my chest. He immediatly started blushing as he took the hand of my chest. I acted like I didn't notice, anything better than accidently admitting that I kinda liked his hand touching me there.

" So what do we do now?" I asked him trying to avoid talking about the touch. He eagerly answered me "I don't know, we could play a game or talk a little. Something like that."

I walked towards the couch in the dressing room. As I said before this was a real fancy store. As I sat down Chad kept looking at me. " Is something wrong?" I asked him. " No, it's just... you looked really beautiful in that dress Sonny." I blushed. "yeah, you told me that already" I smiled at him, he gave me a smile too so we both started laughing.

The laughing faded away and I looked at him as he was coming closer. I could feel my heart beating faster with every step he took. He sat down next to me. "I guess we'll be stuck in here for a while." I said. " yeah probably..."

" Sonny, I've been meaning to ask you this." Chad said after a while. " Why do you help me? I've been nothing but mean to you." I was startled. Should I tell him that I loved him or should I make up some lame excuse? "I.. I did it because I like you Chad. " realising what I just said I quickly reacted. "well you know as a friend. You have been nice to me from time to time you know." He shrugged " well I guess I have my moments..." he said, not so convincing this time.

The manager of the store walked into the dressing room. We both looked up expecting her to say something. " Mister Cooper, Miss Munroe. The coast is clear. The security will escort you to your limo if you wish. Would you like to purchase the dress?" she said. "Yes, we would. Could it be brought to the limo? We would also like to take on your offer." Chad answered quickly. He gave me a hand as we walked outside. The security shielding us on al sides untill we reached the limo.

**I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about their trip to Belgium. Please review :D**


	6. Belgium

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**Chad's POV**

Ever since we got on the plane Sonny had been Fidgeting. She could have told me that she was afraid of flying. I layed a hand on her knee to try to calm her down. She threw me a little smile to reassure me that she was doing fine. I knew this wasn't true but I didn't say anything. I appreciated her attempts to make me feel better about dragging her into this.

The plane started it's descent. I felt Sonny grabbing my hand thighter. "Don't worry, we'll be on the ground soon enough." I tried too reassure her. This time she didn't smile or try to reassure me that she was doing fine. She just looked at me with a fear written all over her face. At that moment I would have just turned around the plane if it was possible, I felt so guilty now. I put her trough all of this. I was the one who made her take this flight, telling her it wouldn't be that bad. Poor Sonny.

I stepped out of the plane with Sonny at hand. She was still not over her fear of flying and it still haunted her a little bit even now when we had already left the plane. We grabbed our bags at the checkout and headed for the exit of the airport.

My sister told me she would come pick us up there. Well us, me. I forgot to mention Sonny was coming with me.

I recognised my sister right away, she hadn't changed a bit since she left. Her hair was a little shorter now though. She smiled as soon as she saw me coming. "Chaddy" she yelled, running towards us. I gave her a big hug. "hey Shanice! Hey Brad! And I guess this must be little Hayley and Liam" I said looking at her little family. We had talked a lot over the phone the last few days, she informed me over her life and I told her a little about my life, mostly about Sonny and me if Sonny wasn't anywhere near me.

"And this must be your girlfriend Sonny" she said. That seemed to wake Sonny from her trance. "I heard so much about you."

Sonny looked at me, realizing we were still holding hands. We broke loose, even though I didn't want too. "Sonny isn't my girlfriend" yet, but I didn't say that out loud. "She's a friend of mine."

" oh, sorry. I didn't mean too. You two just look so cute together." I couldn't help but smile, I wish Sonny could see what everybody else already saw. We are meant for each other.

" let's go home, I prepared the guest room for your stay. I'm afraid there's only one bed though, I didn't expect you to bring anyone with you." Shanice said.

"I already booked a hotel room, I didn't want to annoy you with our presence at your house." I replied.

"Don't be silly Chaddy, you are more than welcome to stay in our house. I'm sure we'll find another bed for Sonny. You can call off that hotelroom right now." She said, handing me her cellphone.

" But Shanice, I.."

"No but's Chaddy, you and Sonny are staying at casa de la mckinney." (**A/N** brad's last name)

**Sonny's POV**

Clearly being bossy runs in the family. Since I never met Chad's parents, I don't know if they're bossy too but I have a feeling they are.

I was shocked when Shanice thought that I was Chad's girlfriend but it also felt great. I wanted to be his girlfriend and it crushed my heart a little bit when he said I was only a friend.

I started playing with the children, I loved kids. They are so honest, innocent, uncomplicated. Not like Chad and me, our relationship was very complicated, he was complicated. I didn't know what to think of all this.

When he was holding my hand it all felt so natural as if it was supposed to be that way.

We got into the car, I sat in between Chad and Liam with Hayley on my lap. Hayley insisted on sitting on my lap.

" you seem to be great with children, Sonny" Shanice said.

" I love children, they're so sweet." I replied.

Shanice just smiled at me as she cooed towards Hayley.

*******

We arrived at the house, it was beautiful. Not a mansion like Chad's but a normal house. I got out of the car with Hayley still on my arm. I didn't mind. I couldn't help but notice though that Chad kept on looking at me and Hayley with a soft look in his eyes I had never seen before.

I wondered why he was looking like that.

**Chad's POV**

She looked adorable, I could picture her with our child on her arm. I started daydreaming of having a little girl with Sonny someday. A girl with her sweet smile, her warm brown eyes, her cute ways. I wouldn't mind if the child didn't have any of my looks, I would be completly satisfied if it was a clone of Sonny. She was so beautiful.

While I was standing there daydreaming everybody else had already gone inside. I could hear Sonny calling my name from inside the house so I ran inside trying to shake the daydream off.

Shanice showed me the guestroom where I would be staying and said that Sonny could stay in Hayley's room if she'd like too. Hayley was thrilled about it, she kept saying "Sonny sleep with me" in her cute baby voice.

Shanice also told me that Hayley's 2nd birthday would be tomorrow so I and Sonny already bought something for her in Hollywood. We also brought something for Liam although his 6th birthday was last month.

Shanice decided to throw a party for welcoming me,Hayley's birthday and my birthday next month cause I'd be back in the USA by then.

I went to the store with her to get supplies while Sonny stayed at the house with the kids.

*******

"So" Shanice said.

"So what?" I asked.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what's really going on between you and Sonny?" You sounded so in love when I talked to you over the phone and now you say that you're just friends?"

" I don't think she likes me.." I said quitly.

" Come on Chaddy. Didn't you see her blush when I assumed she was your girlfriend? She wouldn't blush if she didn't like it, maybe just a little bit but she liked the idea of being your girlfriend."

" I don't know."

"I've never seen you so flustered and insecure. You should just tell her how you feel!" she yelled at me, people started watching us.

" But what if she tells me she doesn't feel the same way? I don't want my heart to be broken." I whispered, I didn't want the whole store to hear our conversation.

" At least you took your chance. Don't you think it's worse if you never told her how you feel and you lost the chance to ever know that she feels the same way."

" yeah..."

" I thought so... now let's get the rest of the stuff and go home"

**I think this chapter or the one after that is going to be the last one. I have a brand new idea that I'm working on so a new story will be up soon after this one. Please review :D**


	7. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**Chad's POV**

I decided that at the party tonight I'd ask Sonny to go for a walk with me and then I'd tell her how much I love her. Maybe I would get a kiss from her as an early birthday present. I could only hope.

The party started and the people started entering. Shanice introduced us to everyone at the party, mostly Brad's family but some of them were just friends of Brad and Shanice.

I enjoyed myself but I stayed away from the alcohol. I had Sonny there to make sure of that. She wouldn't even let me anywhere near the punch, wich was non-alcoholic.

Shanice kept looking at us, waiting for me to make my 'move'. I glared at her, I wanted to take it easy, I was afraid that if I would rush into it I might say something wrong.

Damn actually I could use a drink now. But no, I can't do that to Sonny. I'm trying to keep my promise to her.

" Chad?" I turned around to see Sonny standing there with that determined look on her face again, that's when I realised that I was standing by the table with the alcoholic drinks on it. I must've walked over here while I was thinking.

" Were you drinking?" she asked quitly.

" No Sonny, I was thinking can't you see that?" oh great, I had to be a jerk again.

"Oh" she turned to walk away.

" Wait Sonny!" I grabbed her wrist "would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"But Chad there's a party going on, we can't just leave."

" Please Sonny? Pretty please?" I practicly begged her. I tried to give her my puppy dog look.

She looked back to the party and faced me again. "Ok, but not too long."

I immediatly took her hand and headed for the door.

I decided to take a walk in the park down the street. It was a beautiful park. We went there this afternoon with Hayley and liam.

"It's beautiful here isn't it?" I asked her right away.

" No..." I looked at her strangely. She turned to me and said." I thought it was beautiful this afternoon, but in the moonlight it's magnificent." I smiled.

My smile got even wider as she grabbed my other hand too so we were face to face.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" I asked her.

"No" she said smiling.

" I wanted to tell you something but it's hard for me to say this because I've never been in this situation before." I paused, not for dramatic effect but because I was trying to find the right words to say this.

Suddenly Sonny cupped my face with her hands and said "Chad, I know how hard this is for you. And I hope you understand that this is hard for me too because I'm putting my heart on the line here." She looked me in the eye and I felt myself melting inside.

" Chad, I love you" she said firmly.

I was suprised, she took the first step that I didn't dare to take.

I looked at her, slipped my hands around her waist and pushed my lips against hers.

She started pulling me closer and kissing me back so passionate, I never expected that from good little Sonny.

When we finally broke the kiss off, both panting for oxygen. I rested my head against hers. "I love you too Sonny"

We both smiled.

I never knew that coming clean about my feelings could feel so good.

After another little make-out session we walked back to the party together hand-in-hand, looking into each others eyes.

**I think this is the end, I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm going to write an epilogue about their detour over Paris ( the one chad was thinking about doing). My new story will be coming soon. Please review.**


End file.
